1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wind operated devices such as windmills or turbines, but more particularly to a device rotatable on a vertical axis in response to the wind, and susceptible to construction is very small or very large sizes for decorative or utilitarian purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art of which we are aware is a wind rotor of the type shown in FIGS. 1-4 of our co-pending application for design patent, Ser. No. 25,984 filed Apr. 2, 1979. FIGS. 1-4 of that application show a simple structure wherein very light vanes in the form of pans are pivotally mounted on wire arms of special shape projecting radially outward from a tubular support. It is desirable to provide some of the same effects as were achieved with our prior art unit, but having capabilities for utilization in very small or large sizes for applications from purely decorative to very utilitarian, including power production. The present invention has resulted.